The Adventures of Superman and his son, Kalo
by starspider
Summary: 1. Don't own Superman 2. Superman has a long lost son named Kalo who came to him because Kalo's mom, Nature is dying of cancer.


The Adventures of Superman and Kalo (son)

By Kimberly King

The Adventures of Superman and his son Kalo

Episode 1 (The Meeting)

Prologue: When Superman was young, he went to college with a girl named Nature Stonebound. Then years later, they meant up again at a party in Metropolis and fell in love. When Nature found out she was pregnant, she disappeared.

Many Years Later

Hi, I'm Kalo Nat Stonebound and I'm coming to Metropolis to find my father. I know my father's name and I know my father works at the Daily Planet. I'm coming to Metropolis to find my father because my mother, Nature Stonebound, is dying of cancer. My mother doesn't like to use her powers around me, but she is a superhero. My mother's powers are the ability to control the forces of nature. I have my mother's and my father's, Superman powers. I can only use my powers in emergencies.

Now we are at the Daily Planet and I get to see where my father works. As I was walking, I bumped into my father. I said, "I'm sorry, I looking for my father." Clark Kent said, "Who are you looking for?" I said, "Clark Kent, I need him. It's urgent."

Clark Kent said, "I'm Clark Kent and who are you?" I said "I'm Kalo Nat Stonebound and if you're Clack Kent, you're my father. Then Clark Kent said "Come with me, now! I said "Ok, where are we going?"

Then minutes later we were in a secret place in a park. He said, "If you are my son, how did you come to be?" I said "You knew my Mother Nature Stonebound in college, then years later, you meant up at a party and she disappeared. Then he started asking me a whole bunch of questions. Then he asked, "Why now, why after all this time do you come looking for me?" I said, "I came looking for you because my mother is dying of cancer. Then he asked, "Do you even know half who I am, Kalo?" I said "Yes, I do, you're Superman, Kal El, and Clark Kent. My mother told me all about you." "Ok Kalo, what are your powers?" I said, "Basically, the same as yours except I also have the ability to control the forces of nature." "Ok, so you're my son, my long lost son, Kalo." Now come with me to my fortress of solitude."

Then we flew there. Then Superman said "Jor El, I need to talk to you now!" "What is it my son?" said Jor El. Then Superman said cautiously, "You have a grandson named Kalo Nat Stonebound." Jor El said with his guard down, "I have a What!" I talked happily, "Hi grandpa, how are you?" Jor El furiously said, "Kal El, why didn't you tell me I had a grandson?" Then Superman answered, "I didn't know either till today. I said, "Well I going home, bye." I flew home thinking of my father.

To Be Continued

Episode 2 (A Talk with Nature)

A Week after Meeting

Superman finally got over the shock of having a son. Later that day he found out where Nature Stonebound lived and went over to see her.

Clark Kent drove over to Nature's house and knocked on her door. Nature answered it, because Kalo was at school. Nature looked out the door and saw Clark. She said, "Clark Kent, Is that really you? It has been a long time and I have really missed you."

Clark then said, "I have missed you too. Why didn't tell me I had a son, I could have helped you raise him?"

Nature said, "I know. I would have gone to you, but I could sense you were destined for greater things."

Clark said, "Now about Kalo - how can he live with a mother who is dying of cancer?"

"Kalo takes care of me very well, and I take care and help him all I can. Just because I'm dying of cancer, doesn't mean I can't take care of him and me just fine. Oh and by the way, Kalo is at school right now." said Nature in an insulted voice.

Then Clark, trying to apologize, said, "I'm sorry, I just thought when Kalo said you were dying, you needed a lot of help."

Then Nature said calmly, "I'm lucky, I haven't had a lot of pain or other symptoms from my cancer. All I know is that I'm dying. The weird thing about it is I don't feel like I'm dying, but I'm dying." "Now I understand you may be dying but you're not dead," replied Superman

Nature then said happily, "Would you like to come in?" Nature showed Clark pictures of Kalo growing up. She said, "Kalo has been a good son. Kalo has wanted to use his powers to fight crime, but I almost forbid it." Then Clark asked her, "Why don't do you allow him to use his powers?" Nature said, "I'm worried he'll get killed, exposed, or hurt. If that happens I'll just die."

Clark said, "I understand, but you can't protect him forever."

Nature said proudly, "He knows about all his powers and uses them well. Clark said, "Well, bye Nature."

To Be Continued

Episode 3 (Dragoan)

A Week after Nature's Talk

Clark got off work early one day. Then he went to see me. I was just let out of high school when I saw Clark. Then I walked over to Clark and said, "What are you doing here at my school?" "Kalo, I'm sorry that I surprised you, but after talking with your mother, it seems we could be friends. I got off work early maybe we can do something together."

We walked over to a park and started talking, when all of a sudden I, heard screaming from the other side of the park. "Dad, did you hear that?" I asked. Clark said, "Yes, I did hear that screaming." Then we flew over to where the screaming was and saw what was the matter. There was someone breathing fire!

The cops were shooting at him, but the bullets were just bouncing off him. At the same time we both yelled "Stop! Now back away slowly and we won't hurt you!" He said "My name is Dragoan of Hybreda and I'm half dragon and half human. Nobody tells me what to do unless they want to get burned." I angrily said, "Dragoan, I don't care what you are. If you cause trouble, you're going to get trouble. So leave here, and I promise I won't hurt you." Then Dragoan took a deep breath and let out a big burst of fire at me. I quickly countered it by shooting water out of my hands. Then Superman flew up and tried to throw Dragoan into the ground. Dragoan quickly got up from the ground and then breathe fire at Superman and me. Then Superman and I flew at Dragoan and knocked him into the ground. Dragoan crashed into the ground so hard he nearly went unconscious. Then he flew away.

I screamed "Dad we did it, we scared off Dragoan!" Superman knew from experience the fight was over, but the war had only begun. Superman said, "Kalo, Dragoan was not defeated." I said, "At least for now we are safe." Superman and I just stood there knowing this was only the beginning.

To Be Continued

Episode 4(Aura)

A week after the fight with Dragoan

One day I was walking to the bus stop to go home when I saw a trapped cat. I thought it was nothing until I saw the cat's paw pass through the object that trapped it. I was thinking about Dragoan, but this was way more interesting. I quickly ran up grabbed the cat and ran to a secret location. I said, "Ok, who are you and how did you pass through that object?" The strange cat said, "Meow" and looked at me as if it were a normal cat. I started wondering if I was seeing things. Then all of a sudden, a dog ran up and the strange cat turned invisible. I really wondered what was going on. Then when the dog was gone, the cat became visible again.

Then I noticed the cat had no collar on and I wondered why this weird cat was a stray. This strange cat was red with orange paws and blue eyes. Then the cat said "Hi, my name is Aura and I'm a stray." I said, "You can talk? How is this possible, Aura?" She said, "I just can." I said, "Do you want a home?" She said sadly, "I do want a home, but no one wants me." I said, "I want you to come and be my pet, and I'll keep you forever." Aura said happily, "A home, a real home - finally."

I told her, "I'm Kalo, and I must warn you I have powers of my own." She said, "I don't care about that." Then she jumped into my arms and smelled me. She said, "You smell like Dragoan. I hate him and I spy on him." I said, " Dragoan is my emery and I also hate him." Then Aura looked at me and smiled. I said, "I'll show you my home." As we walked off into the sunset, we couldn't stop smiling at each other.

To Be Continued

Episode 5 (The Big Scare)

Two Weeks after meeting Aura

One day I came home from school and yelled "Mom, Aura, I'm home. Aura quickly ran up to me and jumped into my arms and said "Nature's asleep." I went to wake her up by shaking her and straying water on her, but she didn't wake up. I tried shaking her again for 2 minutes straight. She didn't wake up then I got scared. So Aura cried her annoying cry, but Nature still didn't wake up. My mother always woke up after Aura cried her annoying meow cry. Then I really began to get scared now and then I tried one last thing. That last one thing didn't work so I went to call my dad.

Then I called my dad at work. I screamed, "Dad, I think my mother is dead!" He said, "Kalo, don't panic why do you think Nature dead!" I said "I tried every way I know to wake her up and she didn't even move. Then Clark fainted. Then he said "Kalo, call 911 now and I'll be over there just as soon as I can." So that's what I did. I (Kalo) called 911 and in 5 minutes an ambulance pulled up in front of my house.

I quickly let them in and showed them my mother. I told them I couldn't wake Nature up. They looked and studied her. They said "Son, we need to get her to a hospital stat." I got really scared then. Just then my father flew up. By then they were loading Nature into the ambulance, then I went from scared to worried and scared.

Then when my dad and I got to the hospital we found out Nature was near death. We got very nervous and worried. We waited and waited and it seemed like forever. Several hours later, the doctor called us back and said "She nearly died, but we managed to save her. Her cancer is getting worst and she might die sooner than we thought. For now she's doing fine." Then we were happy she was a life but scared of her death. As we sat with her in her room we were so thankful and grateful she was a life.

To Be Continued

Episode 6 (Underwater Fight)

One Week after the Big Scare

One day Superman and (I) Kalo were flying over a harbor. When suddenly they saw a boat with dolphins swimming around it and they sounded like they were screaming out of fear. Then we saw what the matter was. There saw something attacking the boat. We yelled "Show yourself whatever you are!" Then all of a sudden a lighting bolt nearly hit me. Then a voice screamed "Boat get out of here, its Serpent Bear, a water demon."

Then another voice came of the water it said "I'm Serpent Bear, The Great Water Demon of Meraca." Then he doved under water and stroked again at Superman. I screamed "Dad, look out! As a lighting bolt headed right towards him. Superman quickly dodged it then we pulled the boat quickly to shore and all the people ran off it. Then all of sudden Serpent Bear came out of the water and kicked us into the water.

Then out of nowhere, a merman appeared and using his fin hit Serpent Bear. He fought and fought Serpent Bear. Now I have heard of mer people before, but I have never seen one. When he scared Serpent Bear off, I said "Who are you?" He said "I'm Matthew Strongfin, protector of the sea." I said "Hello, I'm Kalo and this father Superman and we're the protectors of the land."

Matthew said "Don't exposed me or else." Superman said "We don't want to expose you, we want to help you." Matthew said "Ok, thank-you do you want to come for a swim with me?" We said "Sure why not." Matthew Strongfin showed us the ways of the water. Matthew said "I may be 250 years but I have let to defeat Serpent Bear." We said "Let's be friends!" That's how we found new emery and a new underwater friend.

To Be Continued

Episode 7 (Questioning)

1 Week after the Underwater Fight

One day Nature asked me (Kalo) if I wanted if it were possible for my father to adopt me. I asked "Why mom, why do you ask such a question?" Nature said "I'm wondering because I'm getting weaker and my time is running out.

Then I got worried. I didn't know her cancer had gotten that bad yet, but I could tell by the sound of her voice it was. Second, I didn't know or think my father wanted to adopt me? Third, I didn't even know I wanted him to adopt me? I said "I don't know and why did he say something about wanting to adopt me?" Then Aura looked up and said "Maybe, you should talk to him since it could be a poobility. I said angry "Aura, it's not time to starting thinking it!"

Then Nature said quietly crying "Kalo, I know this is hard for you, but you have to understanding I'm dying." I said "What if my father doesn't want to adopt me? What if he doesn't understand either?" Nature said "He's the closest you have to a relative please asked him about it. If he said no we will deal with it. You don't have to get an answer away. I want you to let him think about it.

So I found Superman and closed my eyes and asks him "Would you like to adopt me when my mother finally dies of cancer?" Then I held my breath and waited for an answer. I didn't know what answer I wanted. I wanted him to say yes, because I wanted someone to take of me. I wanted him to say no; because I was afraid I'd be a burden. He said after a while "I don't know yet if I want to adopt you. Then when I even starting questioning the poosblely of adoption.

To Be Continued

Episode 8 (Villain Teamup)

4 weeks after Questioning

One day Dragoan said to Serpent Bear "Listen Serpent Bear if we want Superman and his son out of the picture, I suggest we team up. If we team up SB we can knock them both out for good." Serpent Bear replied "First off, don't call me SB, second a team up I will accept to, but how do you know if will work?" Dragoan Said "I just know it will." Serpent Bear said "Ok." So they trained, prepared, and waited for the right time to strike.

Then one day that opportunity came. Superman and I (Kalo) were out on patrol when we decided to spit up. Then Superman was flying over a harbor when Dragoan came out of nowhere and knocked him into the water. Then Serpent Bear used his most powerful lighting and magic and knocked Superman out cold. Then Serpent Bear asked "What do we do with him, Dragoan?" Dragoan said "Wait for Kalo and we'll kill them! Then it will be over!"

Serpent Bear looked at Dragoan and said in an evil voice "Let's make it slow and painful." Superman overheard this and knew somehow he had to warn Kalo. He also knew that somehow Dragoan and Serpent Bear had to be stopped. So an hour passed, I didn't see Superman so I flew over a harbor then a lighting bolt with extreme power knocked me out.

Then an hour later I woke up and found myself and my dad trapped. Then as they were about to kill us my mother, Nature busted in. She quickly broke us free and used her most powerful power on Serpent Bear and Dragoan. Then when she had them down she said angry "If I ever catch either one of you around my son or his father again you're dead. They quickly ran off and we never saw them again. Then Nature fainted and we toke her home.

To Be Continued

Episode 9 (The Day Nature Dies)

1 Week after Villain Team up

One day I was playing with Aura when suddenly I heard a weird sound. Then Aura and I ran into the next room to see if my mom (Nature) heard it. Aura and I got into the next room and we saw my mother on the ground. I ran up to her and screamed "Mom, are you ok, mom?" There was no answer from her. Now this scared me the doctors told me she should be taking it easy, but after that big fight last week I was un sure about the future. So I had Aura do her most annoying meow ever and it didn't work. I immediately called my dad and it was like the Big Scare all over again.

Little did I know this was about to be my mom's end. My dad told me to call 911 so I did. Aura and I were very scared and nervous. Then Superman showed up and the doctors were taking my mom to the hospital. Then my dad, Aura and I rushed over to the hospital. Then we waited and waited until the doctor called us back. The doctor basically said "We were barely able to save Nature, she has only 2 hours to live."

Then when the doctor said that, I felt my heart stop and fainted. I felt like my life was over. My dad said "Kalo, I know this is hard for you, but you must accept it. I was very worried about this because without my mother I was an orphan.

Then I went to my mother and said my goodbyes. Then 1 hour later she died. Then Superman said "I'm sorry, let's go home." I said "What home, I don't have a home anymore."

He said "Yes, you do Kalo, you and Aura will live with me. I'm adopting you Kalo Nat Stonebound Kent, you and Aura. I was so excited and happy because I knew I had a home. I had a new home with my father.

To Be Continued

Episode 10 (Refection) Final

2 Weeks after Nature Death

Here I am me, Kalo, living with my father, Superman, and my life has changed a lot. I going to a new school, have new friends and allies, and responsibilities. Yet, some things have remained the same; I still have Aura. I still can't believe how much has changed in the past 14 weeks. I have gone from not knowing my father to being adopted by him, and from having a mother to seeing her death. From just me and Nature to Nature, Aura and me to my dad, Aura and me. From having no enemies to having enemies to having to no enemies. From the question of adoption to be adopted. From having my mother take care of me to my father keep me. From Meeting to Refection. From the beginning to the end to the beginning again. Just then I looked up and I saw Nature smiling.

The End


End file.
